Winkly Weeny Weasleys'
by Mrs-John-Cena
Summary: This story is being written by my friend Laura and I. It is simply for our pleasure. The actual summary is at the top of the first chapter.
1. Well Hello There

Winkly Weeny Weasleys'

Summary: This story is about 2 best friends who are transferred to Hogwarts. They become instant friends with Harry and the gang. Love blossoms everywhere. Maybe even a lil something, something for Draco…??

Chapter 1- MapleLeafagogoSchool

"I can't-OOF!" Laura complained as she fell backwards onto the hard ground, her luggage clunking her on the head.

"Here, I'll help you," Steph offered. Laura and Steph had been best friends since they could remember. Laura and Steph were both 15. Laura had long brown hair and shocking blue eyes. Steph also had long brown hair with turquoise eyes. They had originally been going to MapleLeafagogoSchool but their fathers' had to move to England with their jobs. The girls' fathers' had both just gotten new jobs at the Ministry of Magic. The girls would be transferring to Hogwarts and going into fifth year.

As the girls tried to shove Laura's overly stuffed suitcase onto the train, it burst open and the girls, along with a lot of Laura's things went flying.

"ARGH!" Laura screamed, "Why does everything have to be so complicated? I mean, what's the point of running through a barrier, that could be danger-" Laura was cut off by Steph.

"Oh would you shut up about that already! You will not let that go, will you?… Why must you pack everything you own? You know you won't need half this stuff," Steph complained. Steph was in a bit of a cranky mood, for she had run into the wrong barrier earlier and smacked her head resulting in a large lump.

"You never know, I could need it for a class…or something," said Laura. Steph looked around and picked up a book titled 'He's just not that into you' "Lemme guess. You going to be using this in potions?" Steph smirked. Laura laughed, smacked her playfully and removed the book from Steph's hands.

The girls were crouched down picking up Laura's stuff when a pair of legs stopped in front of Laura's face.

"Well Hello," said a tall boy with bleach blonde hair. Laura thought he was very handsome.

"Hi!" Laura said cheerfully as she stood up, "I'm Laura and this is my friend Steph." Steph stood up at the sound of her name. She walked over towards Laura and the boy.

"The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said as he nodded towards Steph to acknowledge her existence, "Are you girls new to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yeah," Laura said, "We are exchange students from MapleLeafagogoSchool."

"From where?" Draco asked with a very confused look on his face.

"Never mind," Steph added, and her and Laura laughed. Draco gave Steph a cold stare. Steph could tell this boy was bad news but she wasn't going to say anything to Laura. She could tell Laura liked him.

Steph and Laura continued picking up Laura's things as Draco walked away.

"That's a bit rude, he didn't even offer to help you with your things," Steph said frustrated.

"Isn't he gorgeous," Laura whispered, not hearing a word Steph said. Steph just shook her head. They finished picking up Laura's things and put them back in her bag.

The girls' finally got their bags in the train. The train was almost ready to leave so the girls boarded and went in search for seats. They ran up and down the train, peeking in compartments to find an empty one. Every single compartment was full! So, they decided that the next one they poked their heads into, they'd ask if they could pop a squat with whoever would be in that compartment.

"Um, excuse me?" Steph interrupted a red-haired boy and brown bushy-haired girl who seemed to be arguing about something.

"Yes?" answered a dark-haired boy with glasses.

"Do you mind if me and my friend sit here, all the other compartments are full," Steph asked politely.

"Sure, go ahead," answered the redhead.

"Thanks!" the girls answered. The girls walked in and sat down together. Laura sat beside the redhead and Steph sat down beside the dark-haired boy.

"Well...uh…I'm Stephanie, although everyone calls me Steph….and this is my friend, Laura, everyone calls her Laura." Steph introduced. They giggled.

"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you." The bushy brown-haired girl spoke up first.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, but please call me Ron," said the redhead.

"I'm Harry," said the dark-haired boy.

Laura and Steph gasped. "Are you?" They asked in unison.

Harry, knowing what the girls were asking, nodded.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Steph squealed, "I can't wait to write home and tell my folks that I met THE Harry Potter!"

"Steph?" Laura asked.

"Huh?"

"Relax. Please." Laura giggled.

"Yeah. Ok. Right. Relax," Steph repeated over and over to herself as she calmed down.

"So, where did you girls come from? I take it you're new to Hogwarts." Hermione asked.

"We came from MapleLeafagogoSchool, in Canada," Laura answered.

"Wha??" Harry, Ron and Hermione asked all at once.

Steph and Laura laughed. "Yeah," Steph began, "No one understands it. Don't worry." She smiled.

"From Canada?" Ron spoke up, "That's neat, you are our first…first…"

"Canadians?" Laura questioned. Ron nodded. Laura smiled, so did Ron. They kept their eye contact for a few minutes. An awkward silence fell over the 5 of them.

Just then Draco and his gang (Crabbe and Goyle) came waltzing in the compartment like they owned it. Laura's face brightened with a smile. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Steph all gave Draco death glares.

"What's your problem? What are you staring at?" Draco snapped at Steph.

"Me? I honestly don't know, but it's staring back," Steph snapped back.

Draco didn't like the fact that Steph stuck up for herself. So he moved on.

"Mudblood," he grumbled at Hermione. Hermione quivered.

"Oh shut up already Malfoy. No one likes you here," Ron shouted, sticking up for Hermione.

"Shut up Weasel." Draco retorted, "Nothing to say, Potter?"

"Oh, would you just shut up and leave us alone?" Harry was sick of Draco Malfoy and his group.

"No can do. You have one of my friends in this compartment. Laura." Draco said as he looked down at her.

"Hey Draco." Laura said cheerfully. She was happy to see him. Happy he recognized her.

"Why are you hanging with these filthy, no good…" Draco begun to say. Laura gave him a look, it was sort of sad. "People. Why don't you come sit with me and I will introduce you to real friends." Draco finished.

"No thanks. I'm gonna stay here with Steph," Laura said. She thanked Draco for his kindness. Draco left the compartment pissed off.

"He's bad news," Ron said genuinely, "Believe me, him and his whole bloody family." Ron looked Laura right in the eye.

"He seems so nice though," Laura protested, still looking at Ron.

"That's because you're pretty," Ron blurted out. His cheeks went bright red. Harry, Hermione and Steph laughed at him. The five of them hit it off instantly. They spent the rest of the train ride talking, laughing, learning more about each other, eating, and playing exploding snap.

A/N: Alrightie. First chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter: Girls get sorted into their houses. PLEASE R/R!! PLEASE! PLEASE!

Stepha-Lah and Laura


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

There was a sorting ceremony that night. It was rather special. Everyone craned their heads to see which house the first years' would be sorted into. All of the students were curious about the pretty exchange students with strange accents. A bunch of obnoxious 7th years leered at them. A flaming redhead, from what looked to be the Gryffindor table, told them to go fornicate with themselves.

"What house do you think we will be in? Draco says that Slytherin is the best one, what do you think? It is for the cunning and ambitious…is that me? I suppose I want to be in it, if Draco is in it." Laura blushed.

"Laura, Relax, you'll be put in a good house. Just stop blabbering!" Steph giggled but then stopped andtightened her mouth at the thought of Draco. Draco was a very good-looking boy, with his icy white hair and large green eyes. He was pale too and Laura liked pale boys. She had really liked this guy at MapleLeafAGoGoSchool who was just as pale as Malfoy. There was something about Draco that made Stephanie cringe. She didn't like how he had scarcely talked to her. What was wrong with him? He seemed very unfriendly and arrogant. And there was a coldness in his eyes that made her shiver. She didn't want to tell Laura about her doubts because Laura was still slightly bummed about how pale Rocky, from MapleLeafAGoGoSchool had hardly noticed her. Draco seemed to talk to Laura quite eagerly, so Stephanie decided to be happy for her, even if a feeling in her gut disagreed with it.

"Look Stephanie! It's that boy! Oh, what's his name?!" Laura cried excitedly.

"Ron?" Steph answered.

"YEAH! That's it, Ron." Laura squealed with excitement. She was blushing even more furiously. Since when did that girl blush? Stephanie looked over to see the tall, pale redhead that Laura had ogled over on the Hogwarts Express. Laura had a thing for red heads and had stared at this one for the whole trip. He was sitting beside Harry and Hermione. They were both looking at them. Stephanie noticed Harry's scar for the first time that day, but she forgot that she had met him on the train…

"Laura, do you think that that is Harry Potter?" Stephanie asked.

"Sheesh Steph! We just sat with them on the train for 3 and a half hours and you can't even remember who he is?…and besides, who cares?! He is friend's with that red-haired hottie, Ron!" Laura said.

'She has the nerve to call me forgetful? She couldn't even remember the other guy's name!' Steph thought to herself and laughed at her friend's forgetfulness.

Laura was certainly on a role at Hogwarts. Her and Steph weren't even in the school half an hour and she was already crushing over 2 guys!

"And look…that other red head is checking you out!" Laura yelled a little too loudly.

Stephanie looked and saw two red head boys that looked exactly alike staring at her. One was slightly better looking than the other boy. Sure enough, that boy was staring at Stephanie intently. He saw her stare and he waved. Stephanie felt her knees give out from beneath her.

"WHOA! Steph, you okay?" Laura yelled.

"Laura, I just fell, I am not going deaf." Steph smirked as she tried to stand up.

"Oh, Ok, just checking," Laura said a little quieter. Laura helped Steph up. They noticed that the whole school had just witnessed Steph's fall. Steph blushed profusely.

"It's alright everybody, I'm OK!" Steph announced.

Just then, an older woman approached them with a stool and old battered hat in hand.

"I am Professor McGonnagal. You two are to be sorted with the first years," she stated.

Laura and Stephanie got in line with several small frightened looking kids. Stephanie was first to get sorted. She heard her name get called out and took a breath. She sat on the chair and looked at the hot red head twin who smiled at her as the hat was placed upon her head.

"Hmmm…you've got brains, kid." The hat began to speak, "You are also very courageous and cunning. You'd do good in any house, but I will choose…GRYFFINDOR!" (AN: I know, kinda predictable, but it will go better with the ideas we have)

The Gryffindor table roared with clapping and shouting. Steph got off the stool and placed the hat on it. As she walked down towards the Gryffindor table, she noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the cute redheaded twins flagging her down. Stephanie smiled and walked to the Gryffindor table and sat beside the twins and Ron. Steph then looked over at Laura and gave her a wink, letting her know things will be all right. Steph could tell by the look on Laura's face that she was nervous.

"HEY! That's awesome you got into Gryffindor!" Harry, Ron and Hermione greeted Steph as she took a seat.

"Yeah, I love it when the pretty ones get into gryffie!," Steph blushed, "Hi, I'm Fred Weasley, by the way, and this is my brother George. We're Ron's brothers'" Fred introduced.

"It's nice to meet you both" Steph said cheerfully as she shook their hands.

Laura was impatient to get sorted. Her last name was Pomeroy and was near the end. She saw Draco. He smiled at her. He mouthed "Slytherin," to her. She smiled and kept his eye contact. Then she looked over at the hot red head. She couldn't help herself. He was so hot. He looked at her for what seemed an eternity. Laura felt herself catch her breath. When she looked back at Draco he was not smiling. She heard her name being called.

She sat on the chair. She was shaking with nerves. Which house would she be put into? She wanted to be with Stephanie, of course. Stephanie was her only friend from MapleLeafAGoGoSchool that had gone to Hogwarts. Also, Stephanie was with the hot red head and was chatting to him and what looked like his brothers; she could tell by their flaming hair.

The hat was placed upon her head.

"Good…good. You're clever…perhaps Ravenclaw? But you are brave and loyal, that would be best in Gryfindor. Hm…Hmmm…." The hat mumbled.

"What about Slytherin?" Laura asked thinking of the pale blonde guy.

"You…in Slytherin. No…not you. You are ambitious…but no. You are much too…" he paused then yelled "Gryfindor!" Laura breathed out loud and smiled as the Gryffindors clapped. She sat beside Stephanie and the red haired hottie. Laura was definitely not complaining about her seat!

She talked to Stephanie who introduced her Fred and George. Fred was muttering in Stephanie's ear and Stephanie burst out laughing. Laura waited.

"Laura…this is Fred Weasley…" but Stephanie didn't finish because she was laughing so hard. Her brown hair fell into her face.

Laura giggled and then said, "Yeah, I know, Steph. We've already been through this."

"Oh!" Steph exclaimed, and then giggled, "My bad." Everyone laughed at Steph's slight ditzy ness.

The food then appeared out of nowhere on the tables. It took Laura and Stephanie by surprise. So much in fact that they both fell out of their seats! Ron and Fred rushed to help the girls back into their seats.

"Well, that was embarrassing!" stated Laura.

"Welcome to my life," Steph said laughing, "Always embarrassing myself in one way or another. I'm just one big cluts!" Everyone laughed.

Everyone enjoyed dinner. Steph and Laura mingled with almost everyone sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore sat at the teacher's table and watched Laura and Steph from afar. As he did, something dawned on him. Nothing had happened yet. Prank wise. It looked to him that the Weasley twins might settle down this year? Nope.

Just then, all the food at the teachers' table exploded. 'I should have known better.' Dumbledore thought to himself as he helped Professor Flitwick from off of the floor.

After picking Professor Flitwick off of the floor, he quieted the rest of the teachers, and stopped the food explosion. Everyone, minus the teachers, cracked up laughing. Fred and George laughed so hard they ended up on the floor.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore roared, "All of you go are to go to your dorms. Fred and George Weasley, you know the routine," Dumbledore said a bit quieter, with a certain chuckle in his voice.

Fred and George got up and headed for Dumbledore's office. Meanwhile everyone else got up and started heading for their houses.

"We live in dorms?" Laura asked.

"Yeah," Ron replied.

"Sweeeet! Do we get to choose who we stay with in these dorms? Or is it like one person to a dorm?" Steph asked.

"Nope, there are 4 people to a dorm. There are 2 sets of dormitories for each house, one for the boys, one for the girls. I don't think you get to chose who you stay with but Dumbledore is pretty good for putting people with their friends," Hermione filled them in.

Steph and Laura looked amazed. "That's awesome, so do you know who you will be staying with? I hope Laura and I are with you." Steph said to Hermione.

"You are with me and Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister," Hermione said. Laura blushed at the thought of Ron, and his humongous family. "Now I know you are only suppose to be paired with people your own age, but I asked Dumbledore special permission and he said it was alright," Hermione said and smiled at Ginny, who in return smiled back (AN: kinda freaky, but it's not suppose to sound lesbian-ish).

"Kinky!" Laura and Steph said in unison.

"Pardon?" Ron coughed, a look of pure terror on his face. Had he just met a pair of lesbians? He thought.

"OH!" Laura laughed, "It's our little way of saying cool."

A look of relief crossed Ron's face. 'Ok, no they are not lesbians! WHEW!' Ron thought to himself.

"OK! Let's get to our rooms!" Hermione said excitedly.

Hermione led the 6 of them (Ginny was with them) to the Gryffindor house. It took longer then usual though because they had to save Steph from the moving staircase.

They finally reached the Gryffindor house.

"Well, we're going to go to our dorm and get sorted out," Harry said yawning.

"Yeah, the wee ones will hit the sack as soon as they get up there!" Fred spoke up coming up behind Harry and Ron, scaring the hell out of both of them.

Steph, Laura, Hermione, and Ginny laughed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two," said Fred while looking at Steph. Steph smiled. Fred smiled back.

"Yeah, you too," Laura said, breaking their eye contact.

They all said goodnight to one another and went their separate ways. The boys all bounded up the stairs to their dorms and Hermione led Steph, Laura, and Ginny up to their dorm.

Hermione stopped in front of the door, "This is it," she said.

"LEMME THROUGH!" Steph shouted and she rammed into the door. What Steph didn't know was that to door was open a crack already. Steph flew through the door and all the way to the other side of the room, smacking up against the wall. "UMPH!" Steph groaned as she crumpled into a huge heap on the floor. Ginny and Laura laughed hysterically. Hermione smiled, but something else was bugging her. Why had the door already been opened?

AN: There's another chapter done and over with! lol. Hope you liked it. A big thanks to Marauderprincess, you were our first reviewer, thanks so much for your review!

Stepha-Lah and Laura


	3. SNOG In the Dungeons!

Disclaimer: Shoot! We forgot to do this in the first chapter. But we guess you already know that we don't own anything but ourselves (Laura and Steph).

Chapter 3

Hermione walked in and surveyed the room for anything that looked out of order. Ginny and Laura rushed over to help Steph.

"I'm ok," Steph said as she tried to get up on her own, but stumbled and fell again.

"Wow. You really hit that wall hard," Laura said. Ginny and Laura grabbed each of Steph's arms and dragged her over to the nearest bed and threw her on it.

Hermione couldn't find anything out of the ordinary and just assumed that the house elves were in cleaning and forgot to shut the door tight behind them. Just to be safe, Hermione wrote a quick note asking Dumbledore if he knew about their room and sent it whizzing to his office with a flick of her wand.

"Wow. Cool, how did you do that?" Steph asked, still a little out of it. Laura and Ginny laughed at Steph. Hermione smiled.

"Oh come on, we can't leave her like this," Hermione demanded and flicked her wand at Steph. Steph immediately sat up and looked around the room.

"How did I get here?" She asked.

"Long story," Ginny replied.

"Really?" Steph asked, "Because I could have sworn we just got here…I think?"

"No, you're right we did, I am just to lazy to explain," said Ginny.

"Alright let's not unpack just yet because Dumbledore hasn't sent a reply." Hermione said. Just then a paper airplane came through the door, whizzing past Hermione's nose. Laura caught it and opened it up.

"Speak of the devil," she said, "It says that he is sending a special team of wizards to come check out the room tomorrow. We are not to unpack anything because if there are any problems we may have to go to another dorm." Laura read on.

"Alrightie then, I won't worry at all," Ginny said sarcastically, "I will have this bed over here for the night." She walked across the room and took the bed nearest the door. Hermione took the bed beside Ginny's and Laura took the bed beside Steph, which was also close to the door. They all said their good nights and fell asleep.

"So, what do you think of those 2 new girls?" Ron asked Harry as they unpacked.

"They are really nice. That Steph girl seems like a total cluts, but she's really nice. Laura seems really cool too, although I don't think she should be hanging out with Malfoy," Harry answered.

"I don't think anyone should be hanging out with Malfoy," Ron said nastily.

"Those 2 new girls that got sorted into our house tonight, what year are they in?" asked a fellow dorm mate, Dean Thomas.

"Fifth, they are probably going to be in some of our classes," Harry replied.

"They are FINE!" piped up Seamus Finnegan, another boy who shared the dorm with Harry and Ron.

"Amen to that!" Neville added in. Everyone in the dorm dropped what they were holding and gawked at Neville. Neville smiled shyly.

"W-w-wow Neville. I didn't know you felt so strongly towards girls," Ron said picking up his jaw and owl cage off the floor. Neville's cheeks turned a deep red colour. He put his things away quickly and went to sleep while the other guys took there time and sniggered at Neville's comment for a few more hours before, they too, decided to hit the sack.

"RISE AND SHINE EVERYONE!" Ginny yelled. Hermione groaned and pulled the covers up over her head. Laura screamed and fell out of bed. Steph didn't budge.

"Oh come on guys…Hermione," Ginny looked hopefully over at Hermione. Hermione groaned again but got up and went into the bathroom. By the time Hermione got out, Laura had seemed to calm down and pick herself along with all her blankets-still wrapped around her- up off the floor. Steph was still sound asleep. Laura and Hermione told Ginny to scream again.

"SSSTTTTEEEEEPPPPHHAAAANNNIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Ginny screamed as loud as she could manage. The only reply she got from Steph was a snore and a fart.

"Well, that was lovely," Ginny said looking disgusted. Laura and Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, she does that in her sleep, but so does everyone else…right?" Laura said, still giggling, "I know just what to do." Laura walked to the opposite side of the room and took a running start towards Steph. Gaining speed with every step. She ran until she was about two feet away from Steph's bed where she jumped, landing right on Steph's head. Steph sat bolt-upright sending Laura rolling down her back.

"WHAT THE F-" Steph was hit in the face with a pillow. She turned around to find Laura holding the other end of the pillow. She grabbed the pillow out of Laura's hands and hit her with it.

Steph unravelled herself from her blankets and stood up so Laura could get up.

"Umm…where are the bathrooms?" Laura asked politely.

"There's one in this room, just over there, see that door?" Hermione pointed out the door and Laura went into the bathroom.

An hour later…

"Holy smokes, girl! How long are you gonna be?" Steph asked impatiently.

"I'm just putting on my make up!" Laura shouted from inside the bathroom.

"Are you decent?" Steph shouted back.

"Yep,"

"Well then let me in!" Steph barged in and got herself ready as well. They worked around each other for the next 15 minutes trying to get ready. Hermione and Ginny got ready as well and waited for Laura and Steph to finish.

"If you both don't hurry up we are going to miss breakfast!" Hermione shouted into the bathroom.

"OK! OK! We're coming," Steph shouted back. Laura and Steph walked out of the bathroom all ready.

They all arrived at the table a bit late and attracted all of the attention that people arriving late do. They managed to get a spot near the Weasley twins, Ron and Harry.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, who were sitting a few seats down from Harry, Ron and the twins, smiled and gave Harry and Ron and the Twins the thumbs up sign as Steph and Laura were sitting down.

Neville, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table, beamed at the girls as they helped themselves to breakfast. The girls smiled back politely but were a bit freaked out by him.

Harry was looking at Laura a little oddly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do…er…every girl in Maple-Leaf-A-Go-Go wear so much…er…make up?" he asked.

Laura was shocked. "I am not wearing much! I think it looks good! Steph is wearing it too. And anyways, I am only wearing eyeliner, eyeshadow, sparkles, lip gloss and concealer!" After seeing Harry's clueless face, she sighed. "Sorry. We just do. I know in England only muggles do it, but we do it in Canada too."

"Oh right…I just am not used to it. What do you think Ron?" Harry asked. He was surprised that Ron had been so quiet.

But Ron was not replying. He was too busy staring at Laura. He didn't say a word. She noticed and turned slightly pink and pulled a long, shiny strand of hair behind her ears. The problem was, that after she did that she pulled it out again and repeated the process. Realizing her mistake, she twirled around with her hair and pulled it to the top of her head. Ron stopped staring to see something that surprised him vastly.

Stephanie was aching. Her neck was seething with pain from the injury that Laura had given her, by mistake.

"What's wrong, Steph?" asked Fred Weasley.

"Laura-well…she kinda sat on my head," Stephanie explained, while rubbing her neck.

Fred and George erupted into much laughter.

"Please, don't laugh. It hurts," Steph moaned, with pain evident in her turquoise eyes.

"Sorry, dear. What would you do if I could make it feel better?" Fred asked, with a mischevious gleam in his eyes.

Steph was delighted with this suggestion. She didn't know what it was, but just seeing Fred smiling at her like that made her feel light and happy. Before she could answer, his hands were on her neck and her back. He was massaging her. It felt so good and quickly she forgot about everything.

"Oh my goodness! They should just go get a room," Laura giggled.

"I know, do us all a favour," Ron joked.

Laura and Ron laughed.

Laura looked over at the Slytherin table. She saw Draco, talking, the center of attention. He's so gorgeous. She thought. When he finished telling his story, everyone laughed. He must be so funny. Laura thought admiringly. By the time the laughing at died down, there was one laugh that continued to hoot. Laura looked to find the source of the hideous cackle, to see a pug-faced girl with light brown hair and small brown eyes. She could have been okay-looking, had she not been so pug-faced. As she hooted at Draco, while everyone else had finished, Laura felt hate spring into her mind. She hated that pug-faced skank with her evil cackle.****

Draco saw Laura looking over and he motioned for her to come join him.

"Umm…guys…I'm going to go sit with Draco, is that alright?" Laura asked, somewhat scared of her friends' replies. A look of pure loathing crossed Harry, Steph and Hermione's face. Ron was looking sad. Fred stopped massaging Steph's back.

"Hey! Look what you made him do!" Steph said annoyed, "I was enjoying that immensely!" Steph blushed profusely after she realized what she had said. Fred looked down at Steph and smiled, he even chuckled a little. Everyone else sitting around Steph tried to hide their laughter, but they didn't hold it in for very long.

Laura then got up and started walking over towards the Slytherin table. Draco kept on motioning Laura over. People at the Slytherin table took notice of what Draco was doing and thought he was out of his mind.

"What are you doing?!" Crabbe asked, totally clueless.

"Shut up, you idiot. I am trying to get my future girlfriend to come talk to me," Draco snapped back. Pansy overheard what Draco had said to Crabbe and a sour look crossed her face. She was determined to get with Draco whether he liked it or not.

"Well hello beautiful," Draco whispered in Laura's ear as she sat down. Laura blushed and the rest of the Slytherin table looked at Draco as if he had lost his mind.

"Hey," Laura said politely. Laura smiled at everyone at the Slytherin table but she could tell they didn't want her there.

Draco and Laura spent the rest of breakfast talking and getting to know one another. It turned out that they had 3 out of their four classes together. So Draco walked Laura to her first class.

It turned out that Harry, Ron, Steph and Hermione all had the same class together first. Potions.

"So, tell me guys, what is Professor Snape like?" Steph asked. Harry, Ron and Hermione groaned.

"He is the worst professor in this school," Ron stated, "He absolutely hates Gryffindor…and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"He favors the Slytherins because that is his house after all." Harry added. The four of them arrived at the potions classroom to find Laura sitting next to Draco chatting away. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Steph took the two tables near the back of the room. Hermione sat with Harry and Steph sat with Ron. Laura waved at her friends, they waved back not looking amused at all.

The bell rang and more students filed into the class along with Professor Snape. Class went by pretty smoothly considering. Gryffindor only managed to lose 20 points and Slytherin managed to ring in 70. Snape must be having a good day.

Half way through class, Steph caught Draco whisper something into Laura's ear and she blushed. Her hand shot up in the air.

"Excuse me, Sir, but may I be excused to go to the washroom?" Laura asked politely.

"The what?" Professor Snape snapped back.

"Lavatories," Draco whispered to Laura.

"Sorry, Sir, I mean lavatories," Laura corrected herself. Snape looked at Draco and nodded an okay for Laura to go. Laura was gone for about 30 seconds when Draco asked if he could be excused as well.

Laura was out wandering the dungeons when Draco snuck up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder. Laura spun around and collided with Draco's strong chest.

"Oo!" She exclaimed, "Sorry about that. Wow, you got a hard chest," She giggled. Laura slid her hand up and down Draco's upper body feeling his rock hard abs. 'Ooh! Six pack. NICE!' Laura thought to herself.

"No worries, I probably hurt you more then you hurt me," Draco said, sporting a dead sexy grin.

Laura practically melted. The butterflies in her stomach were in overdrive. Draco took a step closer, so he was practically standing right over Laura. Laura looked up into his steely gray eyes and smiled. Draco hooked one strong arm around Laura's petite waste and pulled her tight against him. Laura's heart started to beat rapidly. Draco lowered his head, Laura raised hers, their lips met somewhere in the middle. They kissed. It was just a little, no tongue yet more then a minute type kiss. They pulled back from each other and stared into each other's eyes. They kissed one more time. Draco opened his mouth and nibbled Laura's bottom lip for entrance into her mouth. She gave in. They kissed passionately for what seemed like a minute to them. What they didn't know was that class had ended and kids were filing out. After the slew of Slytherins, next to come out was Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Bonjour! Lol. Wow, that chapter was long. Sorry we took so long to write it, but exams are coming up and culminating tasks are taking up our precious writing time. So chapters may not be coming in as fast for the next couple weeks. Sorry guys, Please R/R anyways, we really appreciate it.

_To our reviewers:_

_Krabby Patty: You shall find out soon!...Yeah, it's pretty much how we act. lol. _

_Slipperydemon666: Hotter then a fresh ham outta the oven you say? Lol. Haven't heard that one before! _

And to DeathToll, Padfoot's Sidekick, Orangefruitjuice, and Sweetsyphn: Thanks guys so much for reviewing. We are glad that you like the story and we hope you will keep reviewing.

Stepha-Lah and Laura


	4. Wanna Be Bunkmates Anyone?

Ok, so this story is starting to get a little more dramatic then we planned. So its gonna be a DramaHumourRomance fic. Just thought we'd let all our wonderful reviewers know.

* * *

Chapter 4- Want to be Bunkmates, anyone?

When Ron saw Laura and Draco together, he ran as fast as he could. Not sure of where he was going. Harry, Steph and Hermione came out next laughing about something, but suddenly stopped when they saw Laura and Draco.

"I'll go see Ron," Harry said and was off quickly in the direction of the Gryffindor house.

"Laura, come on, we have to get going, unless you are going to stand here and snog HIM all day," Steph said edgily. Laura and Draco broke apart, breathing heavily. Draco stared daggers into Steph.

"OH SHIT!" Laura yelped and ran off.

Steph looked at Hermione, "I wasn't that harsh, was I?" Steph asked feeling horrible that she had yelled at Laura. Hermione smiled sympathetically at Steph.

"Look, what do you have next?" Steph asked Hermione.

"Charms"

"With Flitwick?"

"Yes"

"Ok, me too. Tell Flitwick I am sick and went to the hospital wing," Steph said.

"Look, I know what's going on and I know you need to speak with your friend but I will not lie for you, besides, Flitwick is pretty easy going. I'll just tell him what is really going on. I am sure he will understand. I will also get the homework for you," Hermione retorted.

"Thanks so much, Hermione. You're the best," Steph said with a sigh of relief. They both said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

Steph went straight to the Gryffindor tower, hoping that's where Laura would be, providing she didn't get lost. Surprisingly enough, Steph made it to the Gryffindor tower without taking too many wrong turns. When she reached the portrait of the fat lady, she stood there racking her brains for the password.

"Oh, come on, Lady. You know I am in this house, why can't you let me in?" Steph sighed.

"Lemony Snickets," came a voice from behind Steph. Steph whipped around to find Laura. She had tears streaming down her face and she didn't seem to notice, either that or she didn't care.

"I got here before you?" Steph asked confused.

"Duh….I got lost a few times," Laura bawled. Even though she was upset, she could still make someone else smile.

"Well are you going to go in our not?" The fat lady asked impatiently. Laura and Steph walked into the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Ron sitting on two of the big, comfy, red chairs. When Ron saw Laura, he took off to his room. Harry went after him, but stopped in front of Steph.

"He is really upset, although I am not quite sure why," Harry sighed, sounding confused.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist!" Steph giggled.

"A who?" Harry asked.

"Never mind," Steph laughed. Harry looked at Steph oddly before turning around and heading up to his dorm. Steph turned back to Laura.

"Are you two going out yet?" Steph asked angrily. Laura just cried harder.

"I never wanted it to be this way," Laura bawled, "Of course, I like him, but it did not turn out the way I had hoped. I wanted him to ask me to a dance or something, then we would go together and while we were there, he would sweep me off my feet and take me away to some enchanted broom closet."

Steph cocked an eyebrow, "Broom closet?" she asked, trying to hide her grin.

"Yes, broom closet," Laura sniffed, trying very hard not to grin.

"You know you hurt Ron, right?" Steph asked changing her tone back to an annoyed one.

"Yeah. I don't know why he is so upset. I mean, I didn't do anything to him, did I?" Laura asked, very confused.

Steph threw her arms up in the air, "AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS WHY HE'S UPSET?! IT'S OBVIOUS THE GUY LIKES YOU, BUT IS WAY TO SHY TO SAY ANYTHING!" Steph shouted a little louder then she intended.

"You're not the only one," came a quiet, shy voice from somewhere in the far corner. Steph turned around to see Ginny walking towards them.

"Hey Ginny, I'm glad I am not the only one," Steph smiled, happy to know that someone else wasn't totally blind.

"Wait," Steph paused, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Oh…well, I came back to get my books for my next class because I had forgotten them and I found this…" Ginny handed a note to Steph.

The note read:

Hello Hermione, Laura, Ginny, and Steph. I am glad that you wrote me right away. However, I am sending a team of special wizards in to survey the room because the house elves would never forget to close a door (besides, I already asked all of them). So, just to be safe, we are going to do some special testing. You will have to find other people to stay in a room with by tonight. Once you do, either tell me at dinner or send a letter back to me. Have a wonderful day!

Professor Dumbledore

"Have a wonderful day?? Is he off his rocker?" Ginny complained, sounding frustrated, "How can say that when the fact that something terribly wrong could be going on is hanging over our heads like a huge banner, AND HE'S TELLING US TO HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY?"

"Whoa! Ginny! Calm down. This is Dumbledore we're talking about here. We are totally safe with him. I think you should lie down here for the rest of this class and we'll come and get you at lunch," Steph insisted nodding at Laura for extra encouragement.

"Yes Ginny, Dumbledore seems like a very protective man, he is after all the headmaster of this school. I don't think they would just make anyone a headmaster of a very popular wizarding school." Laura encouraged.

"Yeah, you're right. Ok guys, thanks." Ginny sighed, sounding relieved. She walked over to the couch and flopped onto it. Laura and Steph left the common room and headed for the Great Hall so they could finish their little conversation.

* * *

They sat at one of the large tables once they reached the Great Hall. No one was there, what did it matter where they sat.

"So, back to you're enchanted broom closet," Steph said sounding somewhat amused, as she sat down.

"Oh, shut up. It's just this like…dream…I have been having since we've arrived here. I wanted him to ask me to a dance or something and then half way through the dance we'd leave, and he'd put a spell on a broom closet and when we opened the door, inside it would be all wonderful and welcoming. Still small though, but comfy. Then we would…well, I guess you can figure it out by yourself from there," Laura trailed off.

"And you want DRACO to do this?" Steph asked, totally oblivious to the fact that Laura was absolutely crazy over Draco.

"Yes"

* * *

Draco stepped into the Great Hall and noticed Laura…but she was sitting with Steph. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'the girl is smitten with me, I'm sure she'll leave her friend.'

"-and he'd ask me to a dance or something and then half way through the dance we'd leave, and he'd put a spell on a broom closet and when we opened the door, inside it would be all wonderful and welcoming. Still small though, but comfy. Then we would…well, I guess you can figure it out by yourself from there," Laura trailed off.

"And you want DRACO to do this?" Steph asked, totally oblivious to the fact that Laura was absolutely crazy over Draco.

"Yes"

Draco had heard enough. 'So that's why she left crying' Draco said to himself. Well, if Laura wants us to get together that way, then that's how it will happen.

* * *

"Kinky…I guess," Steph tried to sound amused for Laura's sake, but she really couldn't stand Draco. They sat there for the rest of the period talking about Draco and how they were going to break the news to Hermione about their dorm.

The lunch bell rang and the students filled the Great Hall up quickly. Steph and Laura went to their appropriate table and met Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. Steph sat down in between Harry and Fred. During lunch, things were very tense between everyone. Fred kept looking over at Steph an smiling. Ron kept his face down close to his plate. He would have had food on his face if there was any on his plate. He didn't feel like eating. Harry patted him on the back and whispered something into his ear. Steph was very sympathetic towards Ron.

"Ron, I know why your upset. Ginny does as well," Steph said softly.

Ron looked up at Steph, "You do?" he half choked, half sobbed.

"Yeah-OH FLUFF! I forgot about Ginny!" Steph exclaimed. She got up and as soon as she turned around she saw Ginny walking towards her.

"Ginny, I am so sorry. Things have been so hectic today," Steph apologized, she felt so horrible.

"Steph, it's alright. I didn't get any sleep, I just laid there and watched the clock the whole time," Ginny smiled sympathetically and hugged Steph. Steph hugged her back and let out a huge sigh of relief. Steph sat back down and turned to Ron again.

"Ron, I know you like her, she doesn't know that. She likes you too, but I don't think she has really realized that yet," Steph comforted Ron. Ron smiled back sadly. Steph gave Ron a friendly, sympathetic hug.

"Thanks Steph," he said, still wearing the same sad smile.

"So much love…GIMME SOME LOVE!" Fred shouted and enveloped Steph in his big, strong arms. Steph was taken aback by Fred's actions and gasped. Reality finally set in and Steph smiled, put her head on his shoulder and hugged him back. Taking in his intoxicating scent. Damn, he smells good, Steph thought to herself. 'WAIT! WHOA! AM I HUGGING FRED?!' she thought. She abruptly pulled away.

Harry cleared his throat. Blushes creeping up on both of their faces. Everyone laughed. Suddenly Steph felt a sharp pain at her shin. She winced and noticed Laura did as well. The girls both looked over at Ginny who smiled shyly, and then flashed the note at them. Laura made a quick hand movement that told Ginny to pass the note to her. Ginny obeyed. Laura grabbed the note, read it over once more and looked up at Steph. Laura had that same worried look in her eyes just the night before when she was about to be sorted. Steph winked and Laura smiled nervously.

"Umm…Hermione?…" Laura cleared her throat. Hermione looked at Laura confused. Laura didn't know what to say so she looked at Steph and Ginny for help. They just shrugged, also having no idea what to say. Laura shoved the note into Hermione's hands and let Hermione read it for herself.

"Oh…" was all Hermione could say.

"Well, I guess we'll start asking around," Ginny suggested. The girls split up into pairs of two. Steph with Laura and Hermione with Ginny. They each took one side of the table and worked their ways down asking the girls from Gryffindor if they could bunk up with them. Every girl either said no, or there is just simply not enough room. Hermione sighed. Ginny sighed. Laura sighed. Steph giggled.

"What? Don't you find it sad that we have no where to stay?" Hermione asked.

"I found it funny that you all sighed one after another. It was like a wave of sighs. Anywho, I got an idea," Steph started, a mischievous grin formed at her lips. Laura knew she was up to no good.

"We could always ask the guys if we could bunk up with them?" Steph suggested, cocking an eyebrow, her grin widened.

"Absolutely NOT!" Hermione shouted, "Dumbledore would never accept."

"You don't know until you ask," Ginny retorted. Hermione was taken aback by Ginny's reply. Hermione sighed and gave in, she sat back down in her seat at the Gryffindor table and started writing a note to Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I have a tiny problem. We have asked all the girls in Gryffindor if it was ok for the myself, Stephanie, Laura and Ginny to bunk up with them for the time being and all of them have said no. Now, you most likely will not approve of this but the girls and I wanted to ask, do you think it would be alright if we could bunk up with a guys dorm? I know it is strictly against school policy, but you could make the room larger, put cots in there for us to sleep on and put a spell on the cot so no one may do anything on it. I think you know what I mean. Please give me a reply, so we can get this deal sorted out. Good day._

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione Granger._

Hermione sent the note whizzing up to the teacher's. She held her wand up a bit longer then she should have though because the note hit Dumbledore right smack-dab in the middle of his forehead.

* * *

Dumbledore chuckled. It was good that the school year was starting off great. Just then, something hit him in the forehead and a note dropped onto his plate. He opened it, read it and glanced over at the Gryffindor table. He watched Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Twins, Laura, Steph and Ginny all having a great time laughing and so on. He wrote his reply back to Hermione and sent it whizzing over to her. The note dropped on Hermione's lap, she opened it and read it.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know you know almost as well as I do the risks of me letting something like this happen. I will, however let you stay in the dorm with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan. I will give you the spells later to cast on the room. You will not spread a word of this to anyone. Let Steph, Laura, and Ginny be aware of this as well. Good day._

_Sincerely,_

Professor Dumbledore 

Hermione looked up and smiled at no one in particular.

"Better be happy Steph, you got what you wanted," Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

"Are you serious?" Steph asked, not believing Hermione. Hermione shoved the letter into Steph's hands, "Read it yourself,"

Steph took the letter and read it over, the grin on her face seemed to get more mischevious as she read it. She finished reading over the letter and looked up at Ginny, Laura, and Hermione, and winked.

"What?" Laura asked, totally clueless.

Steph leaned over the table and whispered into Laura's ear, "We, my good friend, are staying in a room with one of your many lovers."

"REALLY?! WE'RE STAYING WITH R-" Laura screamed, but then stopped and blushed profusely when she saw everyone in the Great Hall staring at her. Laura giggled girlishly.

"Oh my…" Steph sighed slapping her hand to her forehead. Harry, Ron and the twins laughed.

"You two certainly are…unique friends," Harry said, still laughing, "What is on the letter that you guys are so happy about," The girls each looked at each other before Ginny spoke up.

"We have to stay in your dorm," Ginny said shyly.

"You what?!" Ron asked surprised, so surprised that he spit out the juice he had decided to drink.

"We have to stay in your dorm with you," Laura added. Ron gulped. Harry was shocked. Neville sported an ear-to-ear smile. Dean and Seamus, who were sitting a few seats down had heard Laura and high-fived each other.

"SHUT UP!," Hermione said fiercely, "No one is supposed to know!"

"Oh…" Laura, Ginny, and Steph said in unison.

* * *

The afternoon flew by. Harry, Ron and Steph had Defence Against the Dark Arts third period. Hermione and Laura had Care of Magical Creatures, and then all of them met back up for Herbology, period four.

Later that night at dinner, Harry, Ron, and the girls met up with Ginny, Fred and George. Dinner was a lot more enjoyable, most of them forgot about the events that had happened that morning. Everyone except for Ron, who was trying very hard not to look over at the Slytherin table where Laura and Draco were sitting and laughing at one another. Just then Dumbledore stood and everyone in the Great Hall hushed down to silence in a matter of seconds.

"Good Evening, everyone," Dumbledore spoke softly, yet his words roared through the Great Hall, "Nothing really important, just here to inform you of the Halloween Ball we will be holding here in the Great Hall, Halloween Night. It will be formal however, no costumes this year. That is all. Carry on." Dumbledore sat back down expecting to hear moans and groans from the students because of the no costumes thing, but he was surprised to hear claps and cheers.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was smiling to himself.

"Nice face. What are you smiling about?" Laura giggled.

Draco snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in, "Huh? What? Oh…nothing," he retorted. Laura looked at him strangely but continued on in her conversation about turtles she was having with Goyle.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Draco stuttered out, unexpectedly.

"Umm…yeah, sure," Laura gasped, taken aback. Draco smiled at her, Laura smiled back at him.

* * *

Dinner went by quickly. After dinner, kids filed out of the Great Hall and to their houses. Some stayed behind to chat it up with their friends from different houses, or some just wondered halls.

"SO! When do we get to move in?" Steph said cheerfully, running up to Ron and putting her arm around him. Ron looked at Steph like she was out of her mind.

"Whenever, I guess," Ron answered and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh Ron, don't worry, things will turn for the good in no time," Steph reassured him and squeezed her arm tight around his shoulders. Ron let her arm stay there, not because he fancied her, but because he needed a friend. They walked back to Gryffindor tower with the rest of the gang, arms around each other, joking and laughing.

* * *

"I am not barging through that door again," Steph refused. Hermione walked up to the door and opened it. The four of them walked into their dorm, there was an eerie silence. They quickly packed up their things and ran out of the room. The girls slowed their pace as they came down the stairs, except Laura. Laura was still coming down the stairs at top speed, forgetting to put her brakes on, she ran into Steph and sent her flying down the stairs landing hard on the stone floor. Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire, talking about something when they heard a huge thud.

"Ooow," Steph moaned, "Why does everything always happen to me."

The girls got to the bottom of the stairs just as Harry and Ron came over to see what happened.

"Oh my, Steph, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"OH MY GOSH, STEPH! I am soooo sorry," Laura apologized frantically.

Steph sat up and looked around. Harry and Hermione helped her up.

"Alright, we'll show you to our room," Harry suggested. Laura insisted on helping Steph up the stairs, but Ron stepped in.

"I'll take her, it's OK. You've done enough damage," Ron said coolly. Harry dropped Steph's stuff, Hermione and Ginny turned around and gaped at Ron. Laura's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Look Ron. I feel bad enough that I sent my friend flying down the stairs, the least I could do is help her. And I am sorry that I hurt you, although I don't know what I did. It would help if you just talked to me," Laura pleaded. Ron helped Steph up, Laura grabbed Steph's other arm, and the both of them helped Steph up the stairs. Half way up Steph's legs got use to the movement of walking and she let Laura and Ron go so she could walk on her own.

They reached the boys' dorm; Harry walked in and threw Steph and Laura's stuff on the bed. Hermione walked in and set her stuff down, and immediately began charming the room following Dumbledore's orders. By the time Hermione was finished, the room was 3 times as big, had 2 bathrooms, and 4 cots in the middle of the room that looked like big, luxurious couches. The girl's each threw there bags under their makeshift beds and went to explore their new bathroom. As the girls huddled into the bathroom, Laura felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned around to come face to face with Ron.

"Umm…C-c-can I talk to you?" Ron stumbled on his words.

"Yeah, sure," was Laura's reply. Ron led her out of the room and down to the somewhat empty common room. He led her to one of the big, burgundy couches in front of the blazing fire.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Laura asked turning towards Ron.

* * *

A/N: AH! End of another lovely chapter. Exams are over now so chapters should be coming in more often…Hopefully…Thanks to all our reviewers. You guys and girls are AWESOME! Please R/R. 


	5. Hot Steamy Surprise!

Chapter 5- A Hot Steamy Surprise!

"I honestly don't understand you. What on earth do you see in Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked, spitting out Draco's name.

"Ron, he is a nice guy. He is so sweet to me," Laura pleaded, "I don't see why you care so much about me liking him anyways. I also don't understand why you are mad at me."

Ron stared at her. Did he not know he liked her? How could she be so clueless? Why did she like Draco? How could she snog him? All these questions running through Ron's head as he stared at her.

"I just don't want you getting caught up with someone like him. He's a bloody git, him and his whole damn family," Ron spoke, his voice getting angry.

"Who are you to say that? What is wrong with you? Don't judge people. You don't know them. You make me sick. Go fornicate with a donkey," Laura stammered.

"How could you say that? You have known him a whole…what?…30 hours? I have known him for 5 years. I think I'd know a bit more then you do," Ron shot back angrily.

Laura threw a dangerously angry glare at Ron, her face as red as his hair.

"YEAH! Well, I have known him for 30 hours, but I can already tell he is a lot better then you!" Laura shouted and ran up the stairs to the boys' dorm.

"He will dump you in two seconds flat, if he finds out that you have any muggle in you!" Ron shouted at Laura as she ran up the stairs. Laura didn't hear him though.

Ron sat there, running his hands through his flaming red hair, wondering how he had made a big mess out of things. He had meant to help Laura out, but instead he made her furious at him. He also wondered what a donkey was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura reached the boys dorm, opened the door, slammed it shut and ran to her bathroom. Well, what she thought was her bathroom. She turned the tap on full and splashed her face with cold water. She then started to undress, wanting to have a shower. She took off her pants and socks and decided to open the shower curtain to start the water. What she didn't realize was that the water was already on and when she opened the curtain, she screamed.

"WOAH!!!" Laura screamed, "I didn't know you guys were in here. Sorry," Laura absent-mindedly closed the curtain, picked up her pants and socks, and was about to leave the bathroom when she ran back and ripped the curtain open.

"HERMIONE?!" Laura hollered, totally disgusted, "AND NEVILLE?!" Hermione and Neville broke apart from each other and attempted to cover their goods with their arms and hands.

"Would you SHUT UP!" Hermione squealed.

"Hermione, you definitely didn't strike me as…this…type," Laura stuttered, quieting her voice.

"Well, we've been keeping a secret from everyone. We have been together for a couple months," Hermione explained. Laura whipped around and handed them both towels without looking at them.

"I will leave you two to…" Laura ended it there, not wanting to think of what they were going to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She left that bathroom and walked into the other one, closing the door behind her, she leaned against the door, sliding down it to a sitting position. She banged her head back against the door and just sat there for a moment. Images of the night flashing through her mind.

Laura then got up and ran the water, continuing to undress. Before she got in the shower though she locked the door.

She stepped into the shower and just let the water run down her body. She thought about Ron and how mean he was to her just moments ago. At the thought of that, tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't care though, she let loose the floodgates and cried, standing there, in the shower.

About 20 minutes later. Laura emerged from the bathroom, whole body red, especially her face, from her hot shower. She walked across the cold floor to put her stuff in her bag. Everyone was looking at her as she walked out. She noticed Ron, he wasn't looking at her, he was reading a Quidditch magazine. She looked from Hermione to Neville, who were both fully dressed and on their own separate beds. They both had desperate looks on their faces as if they were to say 'Please don't say anything'. Laura forced a smile and nodded at both of them. Their desperate looks changed to ones of gratitude.

Laura put her stuff in her bag and went to bed. She must have been exhausted because as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quiet first night in the guys' dorm. Not a word was said to anyone. The room felt very tense to the people who had no clue as to what was going on.

It was like that for the next few weeks. Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Hermione, Steph and Neville all found out what happened between Laura and Ron and tried to make small talk at nights to get rid of the tenseness. It worked, but Ron and Laura refused to talk to one another.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only 3 days before the Halloween dance and everyone was down at the Great Hall for breakfast. Laura decided to sit with her friends, instead of Draco this morning.

"So, does everyone have dates for the dance yet?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.

"Yup," Harry replied, smiling at Ginny. Ginny smiled back at him.

"Yup," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Nope," was Steph's reply.

"No," Ron said miserably.

"Yes," Laura said shyly.

"Nopers," Fred and George said together.

"Ron. Cheer up, bud. Hey, I got it. Would you like to go to the dance with me? You know, just as friends," Steph asked, Ron looked up at her and she smiled at him.

"Sure. I'd like that," Ron replied and tried his best to smile back at her.

What Steph or Ron didn't notice was Fred. His face had the saddest look, his shoulders were slumped. He got up abruptly, and sauntered out of the Great Hall. George went after him. Ron watched as Fred walked away. He decided to get up and talk to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred reached the Gryffindor tower, entered the common room and sat in one of the chairs near the fire. He sat there, mesmerized, by the fire. He didn't hear George or Ron enter.

"Fred," Ron said softly.

"Fred. What's wrong? Why did you leave breakfast?" George demanded.

"Get lost, Ron," Fred said angrily, still staring at the fire.

"Fred, I am not going away until you tell me what is going on," Ron retorted, "You haven't exactly been yourself lately. What is going on?"

"Steph…" Fred whispered ever so lightly, barely moving his lips.

George, being Fred's twin and also having a special bond with Fred, nodded his head.

"Girl problems, mate," George said. Fred just nodded.

Just then, Angelina Chase, a sixth year Gryffindor girl, walked into the common room.

"Oy there, Angelina," Fred said merrily, "Fancy going to the Halloween dance with me?"

"Sure Fred," Angelina answered as she quickly ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

Fred turned back to Ron and George, "Nope," he forced a smile and said "Everything is just dandy." Fred then got up and left the Gryffindor tower. Ron and George just stared at one another.

"Dandy?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow. George shrugged and they both made their way back to the Great Hall to finish breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the dance arrived and the school was already decorated. Students were very anxious for the dance to arrive. Classes were dismissed early so students could get ready.

Hermione made a big wall surround the four girls beds, so they could get ready.

"Oh, come one girls. Can we please watch?" Seamus begged.

"No, you little pervert," came Steph's shrill voice. The girls each took turns doing each other's hair and make up.

For Ginny, the girls took a flat iron to her somewhat wavy hair. Steph ended up burning 3 fingers.

"Wouldn't a simple spell work just as good?" Hermione asked.

"Of course it would, but I prefer to think of those things when it is already to late," Steph replied wincing as she looked at her blistering fingers. Laura, Hermione and Ginny laughed at Steph's stupidity.

Ginny's hair looked like a trail of bright fire. She combed it proudly.

"I look much older. I am so excited about going with Harry!" she said excitedly.

"Relax, Ginny. We all know that you have liked him for ages," Hermione stated, while going through the wardrobe.

Ginny put on her light green dress. It set off her red hair perfectly. Her simple makeup, which consisted of black eyeliner and a hint of light green eye sparkles topped with mascara was highly flattering. The dress made her pale, red head complexion look dazzling.

She borrowed a pair of Laura's heels. She looked very pretty. Harry wouldn't be thinking of her as just Ron's little sister tonight.

Next they worked on Hermione. They used some of Steph's spells from her red spell book from Maple Leaf A Goo-Goo School to get the bushiness out of her hair. It was strenuous work, but it was worth it. Laura used a spell from her own big red spell book from Canada to put shine and luster into Hermione's hair. Her hair was pulled half up, with the remaining strands of hair left loose in curled ringlets. Hermione wasn't very good at makeup, no one from Hogwarts really used it, so Laura did Hermione's eyeliner and lent her some blue eye shadow. Her dress was stunning. It was rather Renaissance princess like. It was a pale blue, and clung to Hermione's curves at the top. At the bottom, it flared out like a funnel, making her look extremely slender.

Stephanie's brown hair was pulled up into corn rows to the back of her head. The remaining hair was scrunched to give it a messy ringlet look. Her hair was a mass of curls that looked striking. Her dress, a dark burgundy colour. It was a clingy dress; it hugged all of Steph's curves perfectly. It came to about knee length where it was cut off on an angle. The dress brought out Steph's eyes splendidly. She wore black eyeliner around her eyes, with brown eye shadow, completed with black mascara. This brought out her eyes even more, if possible. Her lips were shiny from her lip-gloss, which was charmed so that her lips sparkled like diamonds. To top off Steph's glamorous look, Hermione put a spell on her fingers so that the burn scar disappeared.

"So Ginny, how did Harry ask you?" Stephanie asked, anxious for romance.

"Well, I was sitting in the common room, a little upset because Draco had said that her family was a disgrace to the wizarding world, and Harry comforted me. He said that there was nothing wrong with our family and we started talking. I was off the moon. I find it so much easier to talk to him than before. Then, he asked me to go with him. I was so happy," Ginny explained.

"Draco said that?" Laura asked, as Stephanie pinned Laura's long, brunette locks into an elegant bun.

"Yes…" Ginny said hesitantly. Laura scowled.

"You guys make him seem so bad. Maybe he is mean to you, but…I just don't see the bad side of him. He was really sweet when he asked me to the ball, dance thing with him. He said that there was no other girl that he would rather go with. You should have seen Pansy Ninny Parkinson's face," Laura remarked.

Laura's scowl did not abate, "What is it with that Pansy girl? She tries to hard to get Draco's attention, and is so rude to me. The other day, I heard her reciting fire spells, trying to set my hair on fire. I want to chop off her pug like head!" Laura yelled.

"Well, her and Draco were pretty good friends last year," Hermione said quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Laura.

Hermione was about to speak, when there was a loud on one of the walls surrounding the girls. The sound of testosterone-filled laughter rang in the girls' ears.

"OH BUGGER OFF, YOU BLOODY PERVERTS!" Stephanie hollered, laughing as well. She was annoyed that they had interrupted a good story.

"Steph, you're using English slang already," Ginny observed.

The girls laughed for a bit more as they heard the boys making loud noises. Laura and Steph, however were impatient to know what had been going on between Draco and Pansy.

"Well, she was part of the Draco, Crabbe, Goyle gang. She was always with them, laughing at everything Draco said. She even went to the Yule Ball with Draco. But this year, he hardly pays any attention to her. She is pretty jealous, because he obviously likes you and hasn't said two words to her," Hermione explained.

"Pansy? And Draco?" Laura burst out laughing, "That girl looks like a fucking dog! How could she have a chance with Draco, who is like, totally hot?"

"Well, she has the purest blood of all the Slytherins," Ginny stated.

"Draco's not shallow like that! Why does everyone think that?" Laura moaned. Steph, Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks.

"He hasn't found out that you have muggle on you yet," Steph added.

"He doesn't know that you have muggle in you yet," Steph added.

Laura flushed. "He won't care," she said confidently.

Hermione knew that this wasn't so, for Draco had long taunted her about her muggle heritage. Hermione and Ginny had been victims of Draco's teasing for years. Stephanie barely knew Draco, but she knew that what everyone said about him was true. She hated the way he strutted around, so arrogant and cocky.

Laura's hair was complete. Her long brown hair was pulled high onto her head into a regal bun. She used her spell to make it shine like diamonds and be as lustrous as pearls. Laura wore a ruby tiara in her hair; it sparkled. Her dress was a deep red that brought out her blue eyes and matched her dark hair well. The dress had thin straps and exposed her pale shoulders and chest. It went to her ankles and clung to her body, flaring slightly at the bottom. A dazzling necklace decked with rubies was draped across her neck. A matching bracelet and ring were on her wrist and ring finger. She smiled in the mirror as she put on black eyeliner and white sparkles, which were charmed along with her lip-gloss to sparkle like diamonds. She applied one coat of mascara and was done.

"Whoa, Laura! Where did you get all of that jewellery?" asked Ginny.

"My great-grandfather was the King of Sweden," she announced proudly. "When my grandfather was evidently a wizard, it was quite a shock to the royal family. They kept in touch, of course, but it was still quite a shock."

The girls all stood up and surveyed one another.

"We look hot," Steph said simply. Laura, Hermione and Ginny agreed. Hermione made a door in one of the walls and poked her head through to see if the guys had already left the room. They had.

"Alright girls. Let's go," Hermione said.

The girls got rid of their little barricade and made their way to the common room. As they descended the stairs they noticed the guys sitting on the couches. Steph cleared her throat. The guys looked up and noticed the girls, they walked over to the stairs to see the girls more clearly.

"Wow, Ginny, you look amazing," Harry commented, taking her hand as Ginny went down the last 3 steps, "All of you girls look beautiful,"

"Holy shit. You clean up nicely Hermione," Ron joked. Hermione smiled and made her way over to Neville who was so shocked by Hermione's beauty that he couldn't seem to find the words to express himself. He just let his jaw hang. Hermione pushed his jaw back up with two fingers and layed a light kiss on his lips.

"You look gorgeous, Steph," Ron complimented, turning back to her, taking her hand.

"Thanks Ron," Steph said politely. Ron looked over at Laura who was still standing on the stairs. 'Man, does she look amazing tonight,' Ron thought to himself.

Fred walked over to Ron and Steph and kissed Steph lightly on the cheek.

"You look really beautiful," Fred said sincerely. Steph blushed. Fred leaned close to Ron and whispered in his ear "Treat her right." Ron looked at his brother oddly. He was only going with Steph as friends. It wasn't like they were dating or anything. Ron shrugged it off, and the group of them headed off to the dance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: End of chapter 5. R/R Please!


	6. It Takes Balls

WARNING! Heavy snoggin this chapter! lol.

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 6- It takes Balls**

They reached the Great Hall just as Draco did. He was looking very hot in his green and silver dress robes, as if to flaunt his Slytherin house.

"Wow, Laura, you look stunning. I have the greatest looking girl in all of Hogwarts," Draco said admiringly. Laura smiled. He took her hand and led her into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall looked amazing. The tables were pushed off to the sides of the room and were covered with food and drinks. The lights were out and the ceiling was charmed to look like a peaceful night sky, with a full moon and twinkling stars.

"You guys really clean up nice yourselves," Hermione commented. Steph and Ginny agreed. Harry was wearing emerald green robes that matched his eyes perfectly. Ron was wearing maroon coloured robes that he looked cute in, but anyone could tell he hated them. Neville was wearing orange robes that made him stand out like a sore thumb. Most people were very surprised to see him and Hermione dancing, except Laura. She knew their dirty secret.

Laura sat at the opposite end of the room of all her friends. She sat there with her head in her hands, looking at Ron. It looked like Steph had cracked a joke or something because everyone was laughing. Even Ron. Laura sighed. She felt horrible that Ron wasn't speaking to her.

A slow song came on.

"Care to dance?" Draco asked taking Laura's hand and guiding her on the floor.

Ron laughed merrily, and then stopped when he noticed Draco and Laura. He hated the fact that Laura wasn't speaking to him. What he hated even more was that Laura was oblivious to what a git Draco was.

"Hey Steph, wanna dance?" Ron asked.

"Sure Ron,"

Ron led Steph out to the dance floor, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Steph wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to move around in a slow circle to the beat of the song.

Laura noticed Steph and Ron. A hint of jealousy sat in her stomach. 'Why am I jealous of them? Steph doesn't like Ron. And Ron doesn't like Steph, they are just friends,' Laura thought to herself.

"Laura…"

Laura was immediately thrown back into reality at the sound of her name.

"Yeah, sorry," Laura responded. Draco looked at her and smiled. Laura smiled back and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Laura, I have something to ask you," Draco spoke again. Laura nodded for him to go on, "Would you go out with me?"

Laura stopped dancing and looked up at him.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"No, I'm joking," he said snidely, "Of course I am serious! Laura, I love you. I think you are the most beautiful person on the planet,"

That was all she needed to hear. She practically melted.

"Yes, Draco, I'd love to go out with you," Laura hugged him closer to her and they continued on dancing.

Pansy heard all of it and was not pleased. She saw Laura looking at the Weasley boy all night; she could tell she had some sort of thing for him. When she saw Laura take one final look at Ron after Draco has asked her out, Pansy knew she had to make a move, and fast.

"Excuse me," Pansy giggled, shoving Steph out of the way and taking her spot on the dance floor with Ron. Ron looked confused.

"Parkinson," he spat, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up, Weasel. I am trying to make someone jealous," she retorted nastily. Pansy then put on the fakest smile she could muster and batted her eyelashes, which were plastered with way too much mascara, at him. Ron tried his best to escape, but she had him in a deadly grip. Pansy looked right over at Laura and saw her watching.

Laura could feel her face get hot. 'That little BITCH,' she thought, 'She knows I like him, but how? Wait, I can't do this, gotta keep my cool. I am with Draco now'. She reassured herself over and over again. Laura had to look away to stop herself from lunging on pansy and ripping out her over-bleached hair.

Laura looked at Pansy with distaste. Laura could not comprehend why Pansy continued to bleach her hair white, it just did not suit her. That hideous hair, piss coloured in Laura's opinion, was scrunched. Her dress was just revolting. It was tight and black with a rather revealing slit, showing off Pansy's legs, which she had hexed to appear tanned. Her boobs were practically hanging out of her dress. Could she get any more desperate? Laura was tempted to call the cleavage police.

Pansy turned and Laura was face to face with Ron. She felt her face turn scarlet, like her dress. His face was the colour of his robes. He was looking around at random couples. Laura saw him mouth a handful of words to Harry, who was gaping at Ron and Pansy in disbelief. Harry whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny looked surprised and they stopped dancing and simply stared at Ron. Ginny looked repulsed, she was not the biggest Pansy Parkinson fan, but then again, who was? Harry's face was starting to look sympathetic; Pansy's pug face was not a secret to Hogwarts.

"Parkinson, let go of me," Ron spat through gritted teeth. He struggled to get out of her grip.

"No," she replied simply. The song ended shortly after that. Ron ran away from the blonde-haired whore as fast as he could, to a table near the end of the hall. Steph followed him. Steph was at quite a good speed, for a cluts in heels, when someone grabbed her by the arm. Almost knocking her flat on her back. She whipped around to come face to face with Laura.

"Hey! How's it going?" Steph breathed a sigh of relief.

"Very well…I guess. I am going out with Draco. And Pansy has tried to make me jealous," Laura said in one breath. Steph gaped at her.

"I'm sorry. Did I just hear you correctly? You are going out with Draco?" Steph spat at his name. Laura nodded. Something clued in, in Steph's head.

"And pug-faced Parkinson was dancing with Ron to make you jealous?" Steph asked confused.

Laura nodded, "I have been watching Ron all night because I still feel horrible about what happened, and I think she noticed me staring at him," Laura filled Steph in.

"Ok. I understand now. I still can't believe you are going out with Draco though," Steph said disappointedly, "You can't tell Ron, he'll hate you.-"

"He already does," Laura cut in.

"Whatever. You just can't let Ron know," Steph finished. Steph then left Laura to go see Ron.

"You do know what that was about, don't you?" Steph asked taking a seat beside Ron. Steph had seen Ron angry before, but nothing like this. His face was crimson, with a look of pure loathing and confusion.

"Pansy was trying to make Laura jealous," Steph just came out and said it, she didn't want to wait for Ron to reply. Ron just nodded. "Hey, I know a beautiful girl who wants to dance with you and cheer you up," Steph hinted trying her best to make Ron happy.

"Really? Who?" He asked.

"ME! Silly," Steph answered and pulled Ron up out of his seat and they went to go dance.

Laura and Draco had never left the dance floor. They danced the night away. Almost.

Draco leaned over and whispered into Laura's ear, "Come with me, I want to take you somewhere." Laura blushed but followed Draco out of the Great Hall.

Steph watched Ron as he watched Draco and Laura leave the Great Hall. She winced. Ron shouldn't have seen that, and if Laura was a friend, she could have left a little more secretly.

Laura was in a daze as Draco lead her around the castle.

"We're here," Draco whispered, whipping Laura out of her thoughts and back to reality. Laura looked puzzled.

"It's just a broom closet," she said confused.

"Yes, so it looks that way on the outside," Draco hinted. Something clicked in Laura's brain and she went giddy.

"Oh Draco! How did you know!" she giggled like a loon.

"That doesn't matter," Draco said, sporting a very seductive grin. He opened the doors and Laura caught her breath. Inside, the broom closet was lined with red velvet. There were cushions everywhere on the floor, velvet as well. In the middle of the closet there was a tiny table with one single red rose and two wine glasses with a bottle of wine. The closet looked incredibly tiny, there was no way her and Draco could fit in there with all that stuff.

Draco let go of Laura's hand so she could get in Draco followed her in. Laura couldn't believe how roomy it was.

"Draco, this is beautiful," Laura gasped, "but I still haven't figured out how you knew this is what I always wanted."

"Don't worry about that now," Draco said locking the door to the broom closet and pulling Laura closer to him so she sat on his lap.

He placed a hand on her thigh. Laura looked down at his hand and she put her hand on top of his. She kissed him softly and asked if he wanted any wine.

"I have never had this stuff before, but I picked it up because it was new…Oh my, we can't have this, it was made by muggles," Draco said disgustedly.

**_  
_**"Oh rubbish. I'm sure it will be fine," Laura said, smiling sweetly. After wrestling with the bottle to get it open, Laura grabbed it from Draco's hand and popped the cork off simply.

"How'd you do that?" He asked bewildered.

Laura shrugged and giggled. Draco poured Laura and himself some wine and they basically drank the night away. They were almost done the entire bottle, when Laura went to stand up and she stumbled back into Draco's lap.

"Leaving on me? So soon?" Draco whispered, his breath reeking of alcohol.

Draco leaned down and kissed Laura lightly. Laura leaned in for more and they kissed more passionately. She slipped one of her arms around Draco's neck to keep herself stable while she undid her shoe with the other, kissing Draco the whole time.

She kicked her shoes off effortlessly and brought her arm back up. She rubbed her hands through his white-blonde hair. She couldn't get over how soft it was.

Draco worked his hands up Laura's body. He pulled the straps of her dress, off of her shoulders and made a trail of kisses down to line of where her dress started. A little moan escaped Laura's lips as Draco started to kiss her neck.

Laura took off Draco's blazer and whipped it somewhere into the closet. She couldn't get at Draco's shirt until he brought his head back up. Laura placed both her hands under Draco's chin and lifted it up, he looked puzzled, she smiled at him and started kissing him once again. Her fingers found their way to the top of Draco's shirt where she started undoing the buttons.

"Here, let me help you," Draco offered, still kissing Laura. He pushed Laura's hands away, undid his shirt and whipped it off in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa. You're talented," Laura giggled. The alcohol was kicking in.

"Let's just say, I've had practise." Draco said slyly. Laura didn't think anything of it, as she was drunk. Laura turned around to let Draco undo her dress. He did it ever-so-slowly.

"Are you teasing me?" Laura half whispered, half giggled.

"Maybe…" Draco left it at that as he took off her dress.

Somewhere during their snog fest, Draco lost his pants and they were both in their undergarments. The kisses got more intense, along with the fore play. Draco explored Laura's body as Laura explored his.

Laura slid her hand down Draco's rock hard chest. Her hand stopped at the top of his boxers, where she slid her hand in and tugged at them ((the boxers. Not anything else. Just making that clear)). Draco moaned, slipped his hands around to Laura's back where he expertly took off her bra.

"Draco, what are we doing?" Laura asked, pulling away from him, breathing hard.

**A/N:** We shall stop there. Sorry this chapter took soooooo long. Please RR. We love you!

**Reviewers:**

**Padfoot's Sidekick**: There has already been a prank. Maybe you missed it. That's ok, there will be more, don't you worry. And we can't kill Draco off just yet; things are just getting started with him:)

**Disclaimer**: RHIANE YOU NINNY! Why did you delete your account! You better still leave reviews for our story! Lol.

Stepha-Lah and Laura


End file.
